Fair Play
by ChiaroscuroEffect
Summary: The night before was great. So, about the morning after …also I really suck at summarizing things. PWP. Spain/Romano/Spain


**Fair Play**

ChiaroscuroEffect

Rating: M

Summary: The night before was great. So, about the morning after …also I really suck at summarizing things. PWP. Spain/Romano/Spain

A/N: Because this is a lot more fun to write than like, stories with actual plots. *headdesk*

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya

The sun was way, way too bright. Spain shifted under his blankets, making a soft noise of discontent. He tightened his arms around the pillow he was clutching-

It wasn't a pillow. It took his sleepy mind a moment to realize that his hands were brushing warm, smooth, skin, and another moment to register the grumble coming from the man in bed with him.

"G'back to sleep…we don't have to be up at all t'day…"

Romano. It came flooding back to him as he carefully resituated his arm around the man's waist, delighting in the subtle curve to it. Romano shuffled so that his back was pressed against Spain's side, and with another thrill, he realized they were both still naked.

From the even breathing, Romano had drifted back to sleep, while Spain replayed the events of the night before in his head, eyes fluttering closed of their own accord.

They'd been dating, if you could call it that, for a while. He'd really wanted to do things the modern way, the right way, where it was just two nations as people, instead of two nations bound in an alliance, and it seemed he was succeeding.

They'd gone out for dinner, nothing fancy, just good, simple food, and Romano hadn't even insulted it too much. They'd held hands, and walked up the hill to Spain's home just as the sun was setting, and it was really romantic. Roma must have thought so too, because they were kissing not long after that, and then somehow their mouths were open against each other, and then, well, things got a little out of hand.

The inevitable sex had been good. Better than good, really, some of the best he'd ever had. Romano had taken his fingers easily, and his cock had drawn a few hisses of pain, but that had soon faded into moaning, nails running up his back as Romano tried to keep quiet, but that only made him more determined to draw those moans out-

"You're thinking way too loudly."

Spain turned on his side and smiled. Romano peered over his shoulder. He had really long eyelashes, Spain noticed.

"Just remembering."

"Oh?" Romano sat up a little and stretched, lean back flexing. Spain found his mouth suddenly a little dry. "Enjoyed it?"

"Oh, yes…" He squeezed his arms around Romano's middle, and settled with his chin on the other man's shoulder. "Could we do it again?"

"You read my mind, bastard." The Italian rolled over so they were facing each other. Spain marveled at how the casual insult had become almost a pet name overnight. "I want to be on top this time."

And Roma was so cute-what?

"What?" he accidentally repeated out loud.

Romano looked up from where he was fishing something out from under the pillow. "I want to top." Receiving a blank look, he elaborated, "I want to put my dick in you."

Spain flushed a little at the blunt explanation, but pressed on. "But…why…? Didn't you enjoy it last night?"

Romano gave him a look that said very clearly that he had no idea where Spain was going with this. "Of course I did."

"Then…why do you want to top?" He gave the other man a worried look. It had been a really long time since Spain had had a regular lover, but there had been clearly defined roles even in his infrequent one night stands.

"Because I've been dreaming about it since I hit puberty and started staring at your ass." Romano's voice was matter-of-fact, clearly having decided to ride things out until Spain started making sense.

"So…you'd rather be on top?" That wouldn't be so bad, he supposed. He didn't mind bottoming, and Romano would probably be fantastic.

"Wha- you moron." Romano bent over him. "It doesn't have to be like that."

"What?" Now he was really confused.

"You really are dense. Look, sometimes I want to fuck you. Sometimes I want you to fuck me. If we both want to top, we'll just go at it twice. Does that clear things up?"

Spain nodded, still a little shocked by the idea. And a little turned on. It didn't help when Romano started kissing down his neck.

"A…ahhh…yeah…sorry, Roma, I guess Boss is kind of old-fashioned…mm…"

The Italian made a dismissive noise against his neck, where he was sucking at the skin. If he kept that up, he was going to leave a bruise…

"Mine," he heard murmured. "It doesn't matter who's on top so long as you're with me, bastard."

He melted against Romano, pulling him close. "I love you, Roma."

"Yeah, yeah," but he could feel the smile against his neck, "Same. Now quit worrying about it, and let me show you why my country has the best lovers in the world."

"Okay." He wriggled out of the blankets, letting Romano continue kissing his neck. He let out a soft moan when he felt a wet tongue tracing over his skin. "Mmm…oh…Roma…? It's…been a while since I…y'know…"

"I'll be careful." A kiss was laid on his lips, and he wrapped his arms around the other man's waist again as they continued making out, Romano's hands running over his body confidently. Spain lifted his hips to meet his lover's, steadily hardening cock rubbing against Romano's soft skin. There were a few bruises there, on the inside of his thighs. He hadn't been able to help himself, not when Romano responded so beautifully.

"Ahh…" Romano sighed in pleasure, taking a moment to move himself between Spain's thighs, reaching down and taking both their hardening erections in one hand, stroking slowly but firmly. He bent to trail kisses down to where Spain's nipples perked, playing with just the very tip of his tongue with one, and then the other, before sucking hard on the left one.

"R-roma…mmm…"

"You like that?" He continued his path downward, the muscles of Spain's stomach fluttering under his mouth and tongue. He let go of their cocks, and before the Spaniard could moan his displeasure, he'd slid down and taken the head of Spain's arousal into his mouth.

"O-ohhh…" Romano's mouth was hot, and wet, and his tongue lapped at the slit, and he couldn't really think properly anymore. He'd had a little preview of what Roma was capable of the night before, but that had been mostly a tease.

He twisted on the bed, the other man's hands holding his hips in place, hazel eyes watching him when they could, sometimes closing as the Italian took more into his mouth, lips closing around him.

He could feel fingers toying with his balls, teeth ever so lightly grazing up his shaft, and then Romano was pulling back, releasing his cock with an obscene sound.

"Come here," he murmured, and Spain was coaxed up into a position where he had a knee on either side of the other man's thighs, Romano licking lazy patterns on his chest, and popping the cap on a familiar tube.

So that's where the lube had gone, he thought muzzily, recalling his lover's earlier search under the pillows. He let his arms rest on Romano's shoulders as the other man slicked his fingers, and, suddenly struck with a brilliant idea, reached up to tug on his curl.

The reaction was immediate. Romano jerked, a moan spilling from his lips. "Chiiiigi…don't do that, you moron…I won't last..."

"One day I'm just going to hold you down and play with it until you come," Spain whispered, tongue teasing the edge of one reddening ear.

"Mmm…don't distract me." He felt Romano's hands cup his ass, one slick finger running down the split until he brushed over the entrance hidden there. With a murmur of warning, Spain felt it press into him.

"More, Roma, I can take more."

"Not yet, impatient bastard. You said you haven't done this for a while, so bear with it." He added another finger though, still moving slowly and carefully, spreading the sticky lube inside Spain, who squirmed as he scissored his fingers.

"Nnn…Romaaa…"

A third was added. "You're so tight…how long has it been…?"

"Ahhh…a while….a really long while…oh…oh, there!"

Romano hummed in response, fingers moving against that spot as they pressed in and out, widening him.

"Fuck, you look good like this…" Another twist and spread of those long fingers inside him made Spain shudder. "Do you think you're ready? I _could _just keep doing this to you…"

"Noooow," Spain groaned. "Quit teasing, I didn't tease you this bad…"

"Like hell you didn't." Romano pushed him so he fell back on the bed, following him down as the head of the Italian's (perfect, absolutely wonderful) cock pressed against his opening.

Slowly, Romano pressed in, and Spain could feel himself stretching to accommodate it. It stung just a little, in a way that made him want more. "Ahh…"

"Should I stop?"

"No, Roma…just…" He searched for words through the fog the sensation left in his mind. "Just _move_…"

Romano obeyed him, drawing back a little before pushing forward experimentally. There were a few slower, cautious motions before he settled into a rhythm, still not fast enough for Spain.

But the look on Romano's face, oh, that was nice. Love and desire and determination to take care of him this way. He hoped that Roma had seen the same kind of look on him the night before.

"Romano…" he murmured. "My beautiful South Italy."

The other nation was already flushed from arousal, but his cheeks got redder all the same, and finally he started moving faster. The sting of it was still there, making him move with Romano, coaxing him to drive deeper, wrapping his legs high on the other man's waist.

His back was dragging back and forth over the bed, irritating the scratches Romano had raked up his back the night before. He moaned at the sensation, gripping with both hands at the bedsheets.

"Roma…ah…just…there, yes, there…" He found himself pushed so that he was almost bent in two, Romano finding and abusing his prostate at the new angle. His hands were on Spain's hips, urging him to move, not that he really needed the encouragement.

He felt like he was burning up. He wanted Romano to keep making him feel like this forever, and he also wanted to make Romano feel like this, as often as possible. He arched his back and moaned and tightened his passage around that hard, wonderful cock, and repeated Romano's name over and over, not sure how to properly convey what he meant.

"So good, Spain," Romano sighed in return. "Not going…ahhh…to last much longer…"

Suddenly the thought of having Romano come, still inside him, sounded really really nice. Working through the haze of sex, his eyes suddenly fixed on that bobbing curl.

His hand was there, tugging on it lightly, before he had the chance to think about it. Romano _whimpered_, and oh, that was a lovely sound, oh yes, and then he was running it through his fingers and Romano was clutching his hips, falling forward, arms tight around him as he rode out his orgasm. Still hard, he watched Romano, wondering if he should just finish himself off.

"You bastard," Romano croaked, pulling himself off and out of Spain. "I wanted you to finish first."

The return of Romano's mouth to his cock made him thrust up, and it wasn't too long until he was gripping dark auburn locks of hair and coming hard, feeling Romano swallow around him.

He laid back in a happy daze, hardly noticing when Romano left the bed, trusting he'd be back. The Italian returned a couple minutes later, cleaned up, with a warm damp washcloth to help with the mess Spain could feel threatening to leak down his thighs.

"Ahahaha, thank you, Roma."

"Fun, but kinda disgusting afterward," the other man observed. "Maybe we should get some condoms."

"Eh? But then I wouldn't get to feel my Roma like that…"

"If you say so. Pulling my curl, tch. I almost had you finishing without jerking you off."

"Sorry," Spain said, sounding not terribly sorry at all. "But I really liked that, Roma."

"You should ride me the next time," Romano murmured, eyes a little hazy as he cuddled back up to Spain. "Or I could ride you, and you could pull my curl…"

"Mmm…or we could just touch each other until one of us snaps..."

"I kinda like that one," Romano admitted. "And I kind of…you know…l-l…Spain, are you asleep?"

He was.

Romano sighed and pulled the sheets over them both. "Love you, you bastard."


End file.
